


The S-943 Incident

by Anonymous



Series: Zedd's Anon works [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Feels, Gen, Good Ricks, He's running out of energy, Hurt Rick, Hurt/Comfort, It's kinda sad, Morty is tired, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Morty Z-482 runs a sanitarium for Ricks who are unwanted by society in the Citadel, deemed the Bin by outsiders. Some are sweet, some are loving and all are different.He's busy but all Ricks are important and he will take care of every single one that walks into his building.
Relationships: Rick & Morty - Relationship
Series: Zedd's Anon works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813510
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91
Collections: Anonymous





	The S-943 Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Not only my first RaM fic but also by first?? Anon fic?? Ho-boy do I hope this works

Morty Z-482 had his work cut out for him. He sat at his desk, looking at all the paperwork he had to do. He had to balance the budget, pay his workers, repair the building, and make sure all the patients inside were taken care of. Running a sanitorium wasn’t easy, not even a little. He was lucky some Mortys and Ricks donated to them. He knew it was going bankrupt but he had to take care of his patients. Just because they were unable to take care of themselves didn’t make them any less worth it.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. He could look out the window and see the ruins that some Mortys called home. Mortytown sucked but Ricks wouldn’t allow his building anywhere else. They didn’t even want these poor Ricks part of their society. Morty never understood why. They were wonderful. 

He decided he’d had enough paperwork and wanted to walk around his building. He stood and looked at himself in the mirror. He had to straighten himself up. He pulled his hair long hair into a bun, the mess well overdue for a cut. His cute little blue shirt was crooked so he straightened it and wiped the dust off his jeans. The bags under his eyes from lack of sleep bothered him. There was nothing he could do, though. Except get sleep, that is, and he couldn’t afford that. 

He felt ready enough. With a breath for courage, he stepped outside his office and headed down the hall. The walls were a pretty dark blue color with white dots making stars and some planets painted on them. The cracks broke the illusion but it was all they could do. It’s not like they could afford to fix anything. They could barely pay for their workers as is. 

A call of his name got his attention. He turned and looked towards the sound. He couldn’t help but smile. He didn’t even realize he’d passed the playroom. 

He walked back and stepped into the framing of the large room. It was decorated in a space-theme as well with the ceiling light shaped like the sun. There was soft, plush furniture scattered around the room with board games and puzzles. It was simple and childish but it was what they loved. 

In the room were a few Ricks, wearing comfortable, snug clothes. They played together like children, laughing and talking. None of them were in a drunken stupor but instead genuinely happy. They loved it here. That’s what mattered. 

One Rick, in particular, was reaching towards him. A big goofy smile was on his face. His eyes were big and light blue. He radiated warmth. Morty walked over to him and the Rick wrapped his lanky arms around the underweight boy. 

“We were lookin’ for you today, where have you been…?” His face was pressed against the blue shirt so he was muffled.

Morty patted his soft, well cared for hair. 

“Sorry, Rick… I’ve had my hands full. How do you feel today?” 

“I feel great! H-hey, you should stay and play a game with us! Curly-haired Rick wants to see who can solve a- put together a-a puzzle the fastest!” 

Morty wanted to stay. He did. He loved spending time with these Ricks more than anything. But he couldn’t. He hated to tell them no but he had no choice. 

“Sorry, guys. Not today. I have a lot of work to do.” 

The entire room was filled with groans and ‘aw’s of disappointment. One Rick boo’ed. Morty laughed and pat the Rick’s head again, stepping back to the doorway. 

“Maybe later. I’ll send someone else in here for you guys, though.”

True to his word, Morty tracked down a nurse Morty, one with fluffy curls that covered his eyes. How he still saw was beyond anyone. 

He sent the Morty into the big playroom and even down the hall, the Ricks could be heard cheering. It brought a smile to the owner’s face.

He walked around the reception desk, waving to the guard at the door. He knew where he was headed and knew it wasn’t safe. Not unsafe for the workers but the Ricks there. 

He was completely supportive of bringing in Ricks who were suicidal and self-harming. They deserved love too. He hated how much he had to restrain them though. They deserved to walk around free just like everyone else. 

A loud buzzing got his attention. The room was bathed in red light. A Rick over the loudspeaker spoke with concern and exhaustion.

“Rick S-943 is out! Repeat, Rick S-943 is out! Headed to the roof!” 

The Mortys around the area started panicking. The owner took a breath and put on his calmest face. He turned to them, watching them lock down the rooms. The Ricks were antsy, asking questions and cowering. They didn’t know any better. 

“Keep them away from the windows,” The owner told them, helping them escort some of the Ricks to their rooms. “Keep them calm and don’t freak out. I’ll handle this.” 

With those words, he dashed to the staircase. He headed for the room as fast as his legs could carry him. One flight, then two, then three. Suddenly he was on the fifth floor, the roof exit staring him in the face. His face was red and his breathing was ragged but he made it. 

He burst through the door with all the force he could manage. He was tired already but dammit, he had a job to do. 

The Rick was standing across the building, on the edge. The guards, both Ricks and Mortys, were still coming up the stairs. Some of them were sneaking up on the rogue Rick. 

Morty held his hand up. They stopped. He’d deal with this one. 

He stepped forward, inching closer, and closer to the patient. Even form afar, he could see the poor Rick shivering. He was cold and it sounded like he was crying. Poor thing… 

“H-hey…” Morty called gently. 

The Rick turned. His barefoot was on the ledge of the building. His toes were hanging off. 

He was indeed crying, tears streaking his face harshly. His hair was parted off to the side and it was adorable. The brokenness in his eyes wasn’t though. 

“D-Don’t do that… Come here.” Morty motioned him over, daring another step. His smile was sweet and gentle. 

Rick looked away. 

“J-Just let me go…” His voice was quiet, broken. He’d been crying for a while. 

“We both know I can’t do that, Rick…” 

“O-Of course you can! W-what the hell makes me a-any different from the hundreds of other f-fucking Ricks in there?! I-I’m more suicidal?!” Rick snapped, facing Morty entirely.

But his heels were on the very end of the ledge and it made Morty so uncomfortable.

“Of course you’re different. Every one of you is, none of you are the same.” Another step forward.

“T-then what?! Why am I so special that you’d chase me down?” His voice cracked and he started sounding desperate for any reason to hold on. “W-what makes me different…?” 

“You’re Rick S-943,” Morty began. “You had a son instead of a daughter. You never met your Morty because your son forbids you from seeing him. You always wanted a grandson but no other Morty would do and you were found killing a Rick who’d yelled at his Morty. Then you were shoveled off here where everyone’s crazy and nobody wants you. Right?” 

The Rick looked up, then over the edge. Morty could tell he was inching closer to the jumping. But Morty was getting closer too. 

Finally close enough to grab him, he reached out and placed a gentle touch to Rick’s arm. The older one snapped to attention, looking at the owner with fear almost. 

“Only that’s not right… No one here is crazy, they’re just different too… and you’re wanted. By me, by my Mortys and our Ricks alike. They don’t want you out there. That doesn’t mean we don’t love you in here.” Morty’s words were full of truth and it felt too real. “We love you and you matter. Don’t jump. Let’s go inside. We’ll go out into the yard.” 

Rick was tense. Icy blue eyes flickered back and forth, looking between Morty’s brown ones. 

“You’re really smart, you know,” Morty added as he moved his hands into Ricks. “It takes a clever Rick to outsmart our guards. I think you’re underrated... “ 

The words were doing well to coax Rick. He let Morty lead him off the edge of the building. It was like the entire Citadel was moving too fast yet too slow. His head was spinning and he just wanted to sleep. 

Then something shocked him. 

Morty’s arms wrapped around his torso and hugged him close. He’d never been hugged, not by his son, not by a Morty. Not by anyone. And it felt good. Warm, relaxing. So he returned it. 

“You… you love every Rick in there…?” He muttered out into the brunette’s hair. 

“Absolutely I do… You’re all so special and different… We love our Ricks… All of you, every last one…” 

“.... C-can we… Go inside… It’s cold as b-balls out here…” 

Morty laughed. Of course. He was still a Rick. 

He pulled away and smiled up at the elder man, taking his hand and leading him inside the building. Saving them was nice. 

He’d had some trouble with some of the Ricks. They would come in with nothing and decide to end their pain. It always got worse. Some weren’t allowed to feed themselves, not even be trusted with a spoon. It was hard, seeing them like that. 

Then there were the Ricks like this one. They came in with nothing and be given a reason to stay. And if holding this Rick’s hand and telling him he was important was what it took, then Morty would do it. Not just for this Rick but all of them. 

This was his home for his special Ricks and he’d take care of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> The Bin is fun to write with, ha


End file.
